


Constellations

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about sun kissed skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

They’re lying on the blanket in the grass near the back of the house and the sun is still shining as Mulder reads the crossword and Scully finishes her book. The sundress she has on dips lower down her back and he can see a few new freckles forming from their day outside.

They weeded the front lawn, Mulder rode the mower around and tidied up the space to look more presentable while Scully planted tulips and daisies at the front of the house. They were planning for next spring even if they didn’t know it was going to happen. 

Tomorrow a truck was coming to lay down a better path for a proper driveway and Scully would finally stop complaining about the dirt that kicked up and dirtied her car.

He held the pen between his teeth as he studied his paper and looked down to Scully’s sun kissed skin. 

“I see Cassiopeia,” he said.

“Is that a clue?” she asked without looking up from her book. 

“No, it’s a new constellation on your shoulder,” Mulder replied and took the pen to her skin. He traced the darkened freckles up and down before tilting his head. “Your upper arm has Orion’s Belt.”

Scully allowed him to trace two more on her arm before she said that was enough and took the pen from him. She sat up and turned to Mulder and saw only a more brown tone to his skin versus the freckles and pink hue she got from her time outside. 

“Oh I see one,” Scully said suddenly and climbed on top of his lap taking the pen to draw a twirly mustache. Of course she only managed one side before Mulder snatched her wrist in his hand. “Hey I’m not done!”

“I see what you’re trying to do, Miss Scully,” he countered as he rolled them over so she was trapped underneath him. 

Instead of continuing their ink fight he kissed her properly and soundly. It was deep and soft with all the promise of two people who finally figured out they were better together than apart. He didn’t want to say he always knew it but he did have his doubts. He doubted if they were going to survive all the time but at least he understood they were better together than apart.

“Mulder,” Scully whispered as he kissed along her hairline.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Take me to bed,” she requested. And he did.


End file.
